fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg
Greg is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Tomatoes Hates: Homework Greg is a fun-loving kid who lives in the apartments above Papa's Pizzeria. As with other customers, Greg was held captive by Sarge in a gilded cage for many days. During that time, he observed dozens of wild-jumping tomatoes in the area. Greg studied them, taking detailed notes and sketches. After he was rescued by Papa Louie, Greg became the go-to kid for any and all tomato facts. Appearance Greg has fair skin, short brown hair, and freckled cheeks. He wears a red shirt with off-white striped highlights and a small eyed tomato printed on the left side of his shirt. He also wears brown pants held by a gray belt with a faded brown buckle and white sneakers with red laces. He also wears a red cap with green top and trims that look like tomato leaves, cream-colored front, and a pair of goofy-looking eyes, made to resemble the Tomatoes from the Papa Louie platformer games. Originally, he wore a plain off-white cap with red front and trims until Papa's Hot Doggeria. Clean-Up His outfit got remodeled, and his skin got tanner. Styles Style B Greg wears the Tastyville Tomatoes uniform, consisting of a pale green jersey with red buttons and vertical stripes, along with the matching pants. He also wears a green cap that has red trims and a small tomato printed on the middle of it, brown belt, and brown shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Pepperoni (left and bottom right) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Pickle *Tomato *Tomato *Well-Done Patty *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *Tomatoes *Cheese *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *3 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Tomato *Tomato *Well-Done Patty *Pickle *Tomato *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Salsa *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Both Cupcakes: **Liner A **Confetti Cake **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Red Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Baseball, Cherry, Candy Baseball *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Nuts *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Black Pepper *6 Tomatoes *1 Prosciutto *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Black Pepper *6 Cherry Tomatoes *6 Tomatoes *1 Prosciutto *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Cotton Candy Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Ring Donut **Valentine Powder **Rainbow Sprinkles *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Cupidberry Derps *Regular Round Donut with Bubble Gum Cream **Valentine Powder **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Cupidberry Derps Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Smoky Bacon Wings *4 Red Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Tomatoes (all) *4 Mushrooms (right bottom half) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Aged Gouda *Light Grill *Tomatoes *Grilled Chicken *Tomato *Ketchup *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ketchup Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Aged Gouda *Light Grill *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Grilled Chicken *Tomatoes *Ketchup *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner C *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Jelly Beans **Cherry **Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner B *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Red Licorice, Cherry, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Blot, Cherry, Blot Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Fudge Filling *Streusel Topping *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Fudge Filling *Streusel Topping *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Macarons (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Beef *Tomatoes *Cheese *Refried Beans *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Beef Brisket *Tomatoes *Cheese *Refried Beans *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Flipped **Tuna **Cream Cheese *Tuna *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Nori with Black Rice *Flipped **Tuna **Hokkigai **Cream Cheese *Tuna *Azuki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *3 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Red Velvet Syrup *1 Candy Heart *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Tomatoes (all) *3 Mushrooms (bottom right) *3 Chickens (top left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Traditional Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Tomatoes (all) *3 Sweet Potatoes (bottom right) *3 Chickens (top left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Salsa *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hot Dog on a Beetbread Bun *Sundried Tomatoes *Ketchup *Salsa *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Razzle Dazzle **Medium Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Hot Rods ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods ** Rocky Road Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Hot Rods ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Traditional Cookie with X and O Sprinkles ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods ** Cherry Cordial Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with X and O Sprinkles ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Candy Hearts * Chocolate Strawberry, Macaron, Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 53 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 32 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 51 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 57 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 3 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Orange Juice. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Tomato Wedges. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Red Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Birthday Cake. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cherry Tomatoes. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cotton Candy Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Valentine Powder. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! and Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Tomatoes. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Valentine's Day and Sun Dried Tomatoes. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Syrup. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Azuki Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Tomato. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Cletus winning the Onion Division. He then lost to Taylor in the division finals. *2012: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Jalapeño Division. *2013: He lost to Doan in the first round of the Purple Burple Division. *2014: He lost to Matt in the first round of the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Blazeberry Division. *2016: He lost to Austin in the first round of the Peach Divison. *2017: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Honeydew Division. Papa Louie/Papa Louie 2 Greg is both a rescuable and playable character in the platformer games. In Papa Louie 2, he is rescued in Level 6 that needs the Pushing Skill. His Special Skill is Crawling and uses a Yo-Yo as his weapon. Trivia *With the exception of Papa's Next Chefs 2011, Greg has always lost in the first round of the PNC competitions he has participated in. *His Style B outfit in Papa Louie 2 is the Tastyville Tomatoes jersey, which is also the current Style B he has in the Gamerias since Papa's Bakeria. *He and Rico are the only customers to order the same, single topping for their donuts in Papa's Donuteria (excluding their favorite holiday). Greg orders Rainbow Sprinkles; Rico orders Chocolate Chips. *He mostly orders red and pink items. Order Tickets Greg Pizzeria.png|Greg's Pizzeria order Greg Burgeria.png|Greg's Burgeria order gregtacomia.png|Greg's Taco Mia! order Greg's Pancakeria Order.png|Greg's Pancakeria order greg's burgeria hd.png|Greg's Burgeria HD order gregwingeria.png|Greg's Wingeria order Greg's Hot Doggeria order.png|Greg's Hot Doggeria order Gregburgeriatogo.jpg|Greg's Burgeria To Go! order Greg Baseball.png|Greg's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Greg rainbow.png|Greg's Cupcakeria regular order Greg Freezeria HD.png|Greg's Freezeria HD order Greg Tomatow.png|Greg's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Greg Pasta.png|Greg's Pastaria regular order Greg FTG.png|Greg's Freezeria To Go! order Greg Valentine Day.png|Greg's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Greg Donut.png|Greg's Donuteria regular order Greg WHD.png|Greg's Wingeria HD order Gregg.png|Greg's Pizzeria To Go! order Greg's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Greg's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Greg's Cheeseria Order.png|Greg's Cheeseria regular order Greg easter.png|Greg's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter gregcupcakeriatogo.jpg|Greg's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Greg Sugar.png|Greg's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Greg No valentines.png|Greg's Cupcakeria HD regular order Greg Valetines.png|Greg's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day. Greg's Order (Bakeria).png|Greg's Bakeria regular order Gregtmhs.png|Greg's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ Gregtmh.png|Greg's Taco Mia HD regular order Gregsushih.PNG|Greg's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Greg (Regular).png|Greg's Sushiria regular order Greg TMTG (Holiday).png|Greg's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Greg Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Greg's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Greg (Holiday).png|Greg's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Greg (Regular).png|Greg's Pancakeria HD regular order Gregthxpizza.png|Greg's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1166.JPG|Greg's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Greg (Holiday).png|Greg's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Greg (Regular).png|Greg's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Greg (Holiday).png|Greg's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Screen Shot 2018-11-17 at 8.41.04 PM.png|Greg's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 5.01.42 AM.png|Greg's Scooperia Order during Valentine's Day Gallery GregBCU.png|Greg's old look since Cupcakeria 45456.jpg 466.jpg Customers galore.jpg Greg.JPG Greg happy.jpg Greg returns.jpg Greg and Utah.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Picture 4.png 0 percent pancakeria.png Ohgregory.png|"I'm your younger brother!" gregperfectorderinburgeria.jpg greg in the tastyville tomatos uniform.png cheez abd greg.png Greg angry.png gregoryyyyyyyyyyyyy.png Gg.png Greg's new look.PNG Greg Thumbs Up.png Perfect Breakfast for Greg.png mad greg.png Perfect Pasta for Greg.png Perfect Pasta for Greg 2.png Poor Greg.png Greg 1.jpg 96px-James.png Greg 2.jpg Greg 4.jpg Greg 3.jpg Take that greg.jpg Greg 5.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.14.19.png Hermanos.PNG Lobby 04.jpg james about to rescue greg.png Greg perfect.png|Greg's perfectly patriotic donuts! Everybody.jpg Greg and Trishna in third place.png Angry Greg.png Greg.PNG Greg 4.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-41-04-100.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.36.53.png Ohgregory.png The shortest one of the three.png sleepy greg.png greg's eyes.png Gregcrawls.png Sad Greg.png grgplux.jpg Greg Perfecto Bakeria.png Greg style a.png Greg and Yippy.jpg Bandicam 2016-09-29 19-38-51-648.jpg Greg Holding.png I like tomatoes, but that is WAY too much.PNG Greg stick out tongue.png IMG 1110.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg For Greg Fans.png CB8FCECA-2A0E-4C18-9CCE-42D91A302AAA.png IMG_0124 (1).PNG|Bronze Star Customer. Screenshot_20180720-083527.png|Almost perfect sundae for Greg IMG 0834.PNG IMG_1049.PNG Greg Nervous.png Angry Greg2.png Fan Art And the next papa's restaurant is.jpg|By Mage Trick or Treat.jpg|By Mage Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna SargeFanandGregbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 greg chibi.jpg Greg By Frisk-150x150.jpg|By Frisk Cooper and Greg by CheeesyMozzarella.jpg|By CheeesyMozzarella Flipline - Greg.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:G Characters